


蛋糕魔王

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Baking, M/M, Maggic, 有点带强迫, 烘焙, 魔法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: 三界最强巫婆朵丽斯，为了惩罚制造二手烟的魔界王子，于是把他变成了脑袋有角的野兽（？在巫婆的小蛋糕过保质期之前，如果王子能够学会爱人，而且也有人爱他，所有的咒语才会解除，否则他将会终身是一头脑袋有角的野兽，最终巫婆的咒语能被解除吗？一个嗜好甜食的人类，一个不幸被诅咒的魔界王子，一个终日半醉半醒的魔王管家，一个奔波三界寻找归属感的魔界贵族，一个游历人间的炽天使，关于烘焙与爱的故事！
Relationships: Die/Kyo, Kaoru/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 人物设定

**Author's Note:**

> 间断写，可能都是小片段。

die 魔族

  * 被诅咒的魔界王子/喜欢人类的烟草和酒精/与误吃了被诅咒的蛋糕的人类相恋？！

toshiya 魔族

  * 魔界王子的弟弟/喜欢人类的烟草和酒精/无意中发现哥哥宅子里的管家有着熟悉的纹身图案

kaoru 半人半魔

  * 全职酒鬼，兼职魔界王子管家

/一次酒会得知王子也喜好喝酒，于是主动应聘王子家空缺职位/喜欢人类的烟草和酒精

kyo 人类

  * 以咖啡和蛋糕为主要食物来源的人类

/一个旅游类生活杂志的自由撰稿人/被kaoru误导吃了魔界王子被诅咒的蛋糕/ 

与魔界王子相恋？！

shinya 天使

  * 不了解人类世的物质构成/喜欢在人间游历/被魔界王子威胁，做出能破解巫婆诅咒蛋糕才能脱身/厨房杀手

mika 人类 烘焙店老板

takumi 人类 烘焙店最巧手的师傅/每次在店里透明工作间示范做蛋糕都会有一群迷妹粉丝围观

  
yuchi 人类 拉面店老板

  
uta 人类 珍珠奶茶店老板


	2. 吃角角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口欲篇一

_义人吃得饱足；恶人肚腹缺粮。_

——箴十三 25

深夜，半睡半醒时，Die隐约觉得有什么在动他的角。

对，他头上，发间的，被女巫变出来的角。

他听到了衣物摩擦声。

他又听到了衣物摩擦声。

他自己没有动，而身边只有一个人类男子，京。

京小心翼翼地在床铺上移动自己的重心，挪动着自己的身躯。

他在往床头的方向挪动，想要调整一个较为舒适的角度，偷偷地——舔一舔die头上的角。

魔族本没有角，被女巫变出来的角，则由无机质物质组成，角上并没有神经，类似人类指甲的存在。

京承认，对于自己想要用唇舌去感受某些事物的冲动异于常人，尤其是这个据说是被女巫施了魔法而凭空出现在魔王头上的角，想象中口感应该是坚脆的，但就是想用自己的虎牙啃啃看，舌头舔一舔究竟是什么味道……大概就是这种莫名的性癖让自己走上了美食专栏写作的道路吧。

不幸的是，在异常安静的夜里，他每一次动作都仿佛是异响。

终于，撑起上半身，京悄悄地，自以为很轻地，伸手拨开魔王头上角隔壁缠绕的几缕金发，屏住呼吸，俯下身去，刚准备将嘴唇贴在角尖尖上时，原本以为已经入睡的die忽然眨着明亮的大眼睛转过头来，京来不及完成起身再缓慢地趴回被窝装睡成茧状态了，这软软的唇忽而就贴在了魔王额头上。

这……难道他是想给我一个晚安吻……所以一晚上挪来挪去的不好意思？Die定定地望着不敢动的京，“……你睡吧……”，一边伸手把这个娇小人类按回床铺上，魔王莫名地被自己的想法感动了。

而莫名行动失败的人类男子京，乖乖地被魔王的大手拢回被窝。


	3. 不饿也得吃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我他妈是个人类，是个男的……不能生宝宝的……！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就……很随意的H片段，不生子，剧情请随意脑补，之后我估计会写为啥京京会被逼喂食的~  
(搞他!搞快点！

“喂……你，饿了吗……？”魔王，拢了一下自己的耳边的头发，平静地问。  
“我不饿。”京头也没回，缩在窄窄的单人床上，抱着格纹的被子，耳后齐整的短发带着湿意，灰白的家居服。

……不饿也强迫你吃！

“啊……不要了不要了你先退出来！”京受不了，后穴内的奇怪膨胀感是他之前从来没有感受过的。  
“现在不可以……”魔王无视人类的抗议，维持着二人交合的状态，左手扶住京的腰身，细细地抚摸着他胯骨与大腿之间的皮肉。  
作为一个人类，京的耐疼能力比一般人要高，从他身上的纹身就能看得出来，但现在的情况已经超过了他觉得安全的范围，之前与魔王的交媾美妙得如鱼得水，唯独这次，他想要扭头去看，是die将什么奇怪的玩具偷偷带进他房间里了，这是在惩罚他吗？  
一抬起前臂想要把自己支起来，却被die捏了一下大腿，“趴着……我说，现在还不可以。”  
伴着无可名状的胀痛，京一边随着一波波的痛感一边抓紧手中的被单，喉咙间发出低沉的不明呻吟。  
Die再次俯下身子，环抱着这个即将到达极限的人类男子，握着京的左手，两只手扣在一起。  
“再等一下就可以了，京……我们魔族……其实和人类还是不一样的，如果要让对方生宝宝呢，就……会像现在这样，有个结在叽叽上噢，没有那么快……”  
京一听就怒了，“感谢你现在给我科普魔族的性教育……”，由于胀痛的持续，现在边大口吸气，忍住火气边细声道“我他妈是个人类，是个男的……不能生宝宝的……！”

“哈哈，我知道人类男人不能，所以现在这样你也不会生出来宝宝的，不然魔族和人类的后代会引起麻烦的，你看看kaoru就知……”

魔王说漏嘴，京虽然被疼痛占据了直觉，这点爆炸性的信息还是记住了。

“哼……什么鬼你是狗吗……！你知道狗那活儿也像你们魔族这样的吗？！”  
“喔我知道，有人说过我头发很好看像你们地球上的阿富汗猎犬呢！”京听出了魔王表达出一种怪异的自豪感，参杂着一种残忍的幽默感和对他本人知情不报的野蛮。  
人类也不知道自己为了什么要忍受这个中二魔王如此对待，所有事情的源头，也不过是他误吃了一口蛋糕而已，想到这里京不由得觉得委屈起来，想要挣脱die的手，趴在被子上啜泣。

很快，一股暖流从后穴甬道中释出，身后的人继续抱着他，又开始缓缓抽插起来。


End file.
